In the moonlight
by Pickles645
Summary: Ed has disturbing feelings for Al and he gives it some thought. But when Al intrudes on Ed’s dreams will feelings come forth? ELRICEST! YAOI! ONESHOT!


Summary: Ed has disturbing feelings for Al and he gives it some thought. But when Al intrudes on Ed's dreams will feelings come forth? ELRICEST! YAOI! ONESHOT!

Note: This is my first Elricest fanfic. I hope its ok. I startedoff trying to write beautiful but I think I lost it in the middle. Tell me if I did, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal and I think that's a good think.

Story:

It was dark. The only light in the room came form the window. The moonlight spilling in gracefully, like in a painting. It seemed somewhat surreal to Edward. The blonde boy glanced over to the other side of the bed he was lying in. Alphonse lay in deep sleep there, breathing softly. Sense they both had their bodies back being close only seemed right. However Ed was sure, from Al that is, that it was purely platonic.

They loved each other, that was for sure. But Ed had recently started to think that it was more then that. "Thinking about my brother this way, it's not right. What's wrong with me?" Al turned over so as to be now facing his older brother. The moonlight glowing beautifully on the boy's, well more like teen's, white skin. The look of peace on Al's face filled him with warmth and a strange happiness. The happiness of knowing that his brother was ok, but that Edward would never be more then his brother.

It saddened Ed some, how he always thought about that. He wanted to be with Al. No, he REALLY wanted to be with him. He loved him more then any brother should, or had any right to. It was wrong, but he would live with it.

Al sighed in his sleep and nestled closer to Ed's sitting body. The younger boy flung his arm gently over Ed's shirtless stomach, the short white sleeve of Al's shirt and the flesh on his arm coming to rest on Ed's bare skin. His breathe sped up slightly, eyes only slightly wider. This was their second week sleeping in the same bed. Al had adjusted very quickly, Ed however had not.

Al snuggled closer to Ed. Ed shuttered slightly and cast his head upward. This was akward for him. He could feel himself grow slightly harder. "Damn it Al!"

Ed's eyes fell closed and his mind began to drift away. The only noise that could be heard in the room was Al's quit, clam breathing and Ed's faster breaths. But in the blonde's head the silence of the real world was shattered by a quiet voice. Al's to be exact. In Ed's mind his dream started. Al sat on Ed's lap, his knees on either side. This dream Al seemed happy and eager to please. Ed found that arousing and wrapped his arm around this phantom in his dreams. They kiss, skipping over soft and sweet straight to passionate tongue fighting and roaming hands that had tendencies to grasp handfuls of hair and slide into strange places.

A new noise shattered his thoughts. A small, questioning "Nee-san..." Ed's eyes snapped open and he glanced down to find that Al had awoken and was looking at him. The boy lay on his stomach using his as a pillow. "Are you ok, you don't look good?"

Ed was suddenly afraid of how his brother had been awoken. Had Ed been moving or making noises. Sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck. Al stared at him intently for an instant, the glanced away. Down. Right at Ed's erection.

"Uh…..Ed……." Al stares in a shocked embarrassment. Ed freezes completely, a deep red blush consuming his face in the pale moon light. And just like his younger brother all Ed could say was..

"Uh………" Ed slowly put his head back again, and closed his eyes. Seeing as his eyes were closed, he never noticed that Al was now looking at him.

Al thought to himself, "Brother looks terrible." He said aloud. "Ed, are you ok. Did you have a bad…….dream?" in reference to the bulge in the blankets.

"Al…." Ed's heart was racing, slamming mercilessly against his ribcage, "Well...you see…..I.….." he stopped. He couldn't tell his brother how he felt. But he had to. He owed it to AL to be honest. All his life he'd hurt Al and kept secrets from him. It wasn't fair.

So all Ed had to do was swallow his pride and say it. Easier said then done. Ed looked down at his brother, who looked very concerned. "Al….I…" the words weren't coming. They were lodged in his throat, destined to stay there forever. But his body was a different story.

His hand slid from his side and onto Al's arm. It rested there for a few very tense moments. The air became tight all around Ed. And Al's pulse was going to fast to be healthy. After those few seconds of eternity Ed's body acted again.

In one swift motion he had Al pinned underneath him on his back. Ed could only think "Why am I doing this! Ed, stop!" Al looked shocked but didn't say anything until his brother had his shirt off and his hands pinned above his head. "Ed, what are you doing!" the boy shrieked in his high-pitched voice. Ed couldn't answer; he just shoved his lips against his brothers. The older boy began grinding his erection into his brother's hips. He slid his tongue into Al's mouth and began to ravage it.

Al fought for some time, but Edward was just too strong. So…..he succumbed and kissed him back. Al let the new feelings wash over him, until he himself had started to harden. He bucked his hips up into his brothers. The two both let out moans into each others mouths.

Ed tore his mouth away, leaving Al gasping for breath. "E….d….." Ed kept his eyes on the younger boy's while pulling of his own pants. When he had accomplished this a slight blush appeared on Al's face. Then upon glancing down at Ed's manhood, he quickly looked away and blushed brighter. As the younger boy was looking away Ed pulled of his pants as well.

Leaving them both naked.

Ed put a hand on either side of Al's upper body and stared at it. Wow, it was beautiful. Something inside him clicked and he pushed his body against the boy and kissed him violently. Their erections rubbed together and a sensation like nothing they had ever felt sparked through them. They thrust against each other harder and faster and their kissing became more and more deep.

They both let out moans and groans. Pushing. Skin against skin. Then suddenly during all this fire, Ed pulled away. Al looked kind of sad. But Ed let a flicker of a smile cross his face before sliding under the covers, down Al's body. Al let out a load moan of pleasure when he felt Ed's hand wrap around his arousal. Ed began sliding his hands up and down. Up and down. Squeezing. Al kept moaning and started bucking into Ed's hand.

Ed realized that Al was close to climax so he removed his hand. Al felt the warmth of Ed's hand disappear and frowned. But almost jumped when he felt an incredible sensation. Something warm and slick and wet had taken the place of the hand. Ed's mouth. It started sucking and licking around Al's erection. Al almost screamed with pleasure.

"Oh God Ed…..uh…." Al grasped his hands together and squeezed. He could feel it. He was reaching climax. "Ed. ED!" he screamed as he came into his brother's mouth.

As Al lay panting, Ed reemerged from the blankets. Ed kissed Al on the lips and leaned back against the head board.

Al realized that Ed wasn't finished. It would be unfair to leave Ed hanging. So Al slid down the other boys body the way Ed had. He took Ed in his mouth and began to suck. This being his first time, he didn't really know what to do.

Ed had never in his wildest dreams imagined that this would happen. It was remarkable. He put both of his hands on the back of Al's head and pushed him. He began thrusting into his mouth. Saliva began sliding down his shaft. Al put his hands at the bottom and held it, hands wet. Ed was fast approaching his end and started thrusting faster, harder.

He clutched Al's hair and yelled out as he climaxed. After a few seconds Ed's grip fell slack and Al pulled his head away. He brought his body up next to Ed's and they layed there sweaty and naked in the moonlight.

The next day when the two boys awoke late, Ed gave a hurried, scared explanation. Al thought about it for awhile and smiled. They came to the conclusion that what they did had happened and that they would have to live with that.

END

Ok guys tell me what you think! I'm really not a big fan of Elricest but I really enjoyed finally writing a "in-the-moonlight-bed" scene. I'm actually quit found of them. So review if you feel like it, and don't if you don't. smile


End file.
